


Of Bedtime Stories and Siblings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Winchesters, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have been happily married for a while now, and are completely settled down and away from their past life. They even have a daughter, Eileen. What happens when Sam gets pregnant again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bedtime Stories and Siblings

Sam set the grocery bags on the table and began to unload everything, humming softly to himself. 

He heard Dean and their daughter upstairs, laughing, while he read her a story and sang her to sleep. She usually had him read 'Stella Luna' or 'If you Give a Moose a Muffin,' and tonight was no exception. Sam could hear Dean speaking softly, and laughing with Eileen at the story. 

He finished putting things away and went upstairs to join his husband and their daughter in her room after changing into some sweatpants and a loose-fitting shirt. "Hey guys," he smiled and kissed Eileen's forehead after climbing in bed next to her, keeping her sandwiched between him and Dean. 

Dean smiled over at Sam and let the book fall to rest on his chest, still open to the page they were on. "Hey baby," he whispered. "Eileen, how would you feel if Mama finished reading to you tonight?" He asked and waited for Eileen's answer. 

She shrugged with a smile. "Okay. Hi Mama." She hugged Sam tight, and didn't let go for a while. 

"Hi baby girl." Sam whispered and sat up, pulling Eileen into his lap. "You okay?" He asked and brushed her hair out of her face. 

"Yeah, Mama, just missed you." She whispered and buried her face in Sam's chest. Neither Sam nor Dean talked about how Sam was referred to as 'Mama' in their whole family dynamic. Considering that Sam was the one who had gotten pregnant with her, they'd decided to call him Mama and just leave Dean with the title of Dad. 

"Alright, baby." He whispered and rubbed Eileen's back with one of his hands. "I love you, baby," he kept whispering to her and kissed her forehead. 

Dean felt lonely, so he sat next to Sam, just close enough so that their legs were touching, and put his hand on Sam's hair, running his fingers through it. "Hey, Sammy. Let's finish up reading to her," he whispered and picked up the book again. Dean finished reading the book to Eileen and sang to her until she fell asleep. 

Sam tucked her in and slowly got out of her bed, smiling at how cute she was. He loved her more than anything, and finally understood why parents were so cheesy when they said things like 'it's like meeting your soulmate' or 'I would die for them.' He really felt that way about Eileen, and he knew Dean did as well. He went back to the bedroom that he and Dean shared and laid down on the bed, not bothering to pull any of the blankets over himself. 

Dean changed into some sweatpants and a tee shirt. He laid down next to Sam and smiled at him. "Hey, darlin'." He whispered and leaned over so he could kiss Sam's cheek. 

Sam smiled and turned over so he was laying on his side. "You're so good with her," he said softly and kissed Dean gently, being all sweet and lovey with him. 

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean smiled and kissed him back. "I love being with her. She makes me so happy." He sighed contentedly and laid down on his back, looking over at Sam still. 

"That's good. Hey, what do you think about having another one?" He asked out of the blue and looked over into Dean's piercing green eyes. 

"I.... I've got no clue. Another baby would be a lot of work, but we could handle it." Dean grinned at the thought of having another baby with Sam. "Let's go for it," he whispered and turned them over so he was on top of Sam, straddling his hips. 

"Dean, we don't need to 'go for it.'" Sam chuckled and pulled Dean down for a kiss. 

"What do you mean?" He asked, now a little bit confused. 

"Dean, we don't need to try and get me pregnant because I already am." He chuckled and put his hand on his forehead, running it through his hair. 

Dean's eyes went wide for a minute. "Really?" He pushed Sam's shirt up so he could kiss at his stomach, which was still completely flat. 

"Yeah, but quit that. Feels funny." He laughed and rolled over so Dean was underneath him. "Let's just... Go to bed. We'll think about all this in the morning." He climbed off of Dean and pulled the blanket up over himself, suddenly a little cold. 

"I'm so excited, Sammy." Dean smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you, goodnight." 

"I love you too, night babe." Sam murmured and tried not to fall asleep mid-sentence. He dozed off with his hand over his stomach protectively. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Dean and Sam welcomed their second child into their life 5 months later, nothing could've prepared them for the overwhelming feelings of love they immediately felt for their new baby. 

"What should we name her?" Dean asked quietly and kissed Sam's forehead. "You did amazing, Sammy. I'm so proud of you." He whispered and let Sam squeeze his hand while they waited for the doctor to finish wrapping their daughter in a blanket and giving her a little hat so she wouldn't get cold. 

"Thank you," Sam smiled weakly up at Dean and closed his eyes for a minute. He was still in pain, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. The nurse gave him some more pain medication and said that it wouldn't make him go to sleep, but it would help with how exhausted he was.   
"Thanks." He mumbled and smiled at her. 

The doctor brought their baby over, and handed her to Sam. That seemed to boost Sam's spirits exponentially, and just being around her gave him so much more energy. 

"Sam, what should we name her?" Dean asked again, trying to get through to Sam now. 

"I... I have no clue. Grab the list from my hospital bag. We'll pick one of those." He let the little baby in his arms hold onto his finger, and smiled when he saw her bright green eyes. 

"I love you," Dean said randomly and kissed Sam's forehead while he looked over the list of baby names they'd come up with. "How about Calliope? Calliope Kaelin Winchester," he suggested. 

"I like that," Sam grinned and let Calliope hold his finger. "Can we call her Callie for short?" He asked and watched Calliope intently. 

"Of course, Sammy. Let me call Cas and have him bring Eileen over." Dean smiled and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He called Cas and he was there with Eileen within 10 minutes. 

Sam introduced Eileen to Callie with a smile. "Eileen, this is your new sister Callie." He whispered and showed the sleeping Callie to Eileen. "She's sleeping, so we have to be quiet." He kept whispering, and Dean smiled at them both. He made Sam move over so he could sit next to him in the hospital bed, and pulled Eileen up with him. He took a picture of all of them with his phone, and watched as Sam handed Eileen to him. "Take her while I sleep," he told Dean and set Calliope in the bassinet by his bed. 

Sam fell asleep, and so did Eileen, and Dean eventually dozed off as well. 

It was a few days before they could go home, but when they finally got home, Dean was really overprotective of Sam and Calliope, insisting that Sam 'needed more time to heal' after having Calliope. Sam insisted that he was fine, and Eileen knew that her Mama was alright because he was always up and playing games with her when he wasn't watching Calliope. 

Dean usually kept a very close eye on Calliope, but she didn't need much protection. She was a very low-maintenance baby, unlike Eileen had been. 

"Daddy?" Eileen asked and looked up at Dean. "Can we go to the park? Mama can bring Callie." She gave Dean her best puppy-eyed look, and Dean mentally cursed Sam for being so similar to her. 

Dean smiled. "I guess so, sweetheart. Let me finish up helping Mama out with the dishes, then we can all go." He picked Eileen up and set her on the counter while he finished putting away the dishes for Sam. 

Sam changed into something more presentable and got the baby sling situated on his chest before putting Callie in. Looking in the kitchen at Dean and Eileen, Sam realized that this was exactly what he'd wanted in his life. So what if it hadn't come in the way most would consider 'normal'? It was all Sam could have ever asked for, and that was enough for him and Dean both.


End file.
